dearesfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord's and Devon's (Saturday Night D
The Discord's and Devon's campaign held by the incredibly talented and motivated Tommy (Reindeerflo) has a deep and backstory with many elements and personalities. Any contradictions in story or logic is because of doppelgangers Characters Main Bork- Half Ork A once pirate until his father was murdered by a sconce trap which dropped the ceiling on his head when he lifted the sconce from the wall. Bork took his father's ship and pillaged the coast until he got bored and decided to mug people instead. He tried to rob the penniless Tripp whom decided to befriend the half ork. Bork has a fondness for thrown weapons. Bork wears threadbare linen, sackcloth pants and shirts. Bork does not like Half-bloods.Bork is pretty afraid of ghosts. Bork hates Elves. Bork has a voracious appetite, often unable to control his Id food, violence and drink seem to be particularly strong vices. Bork produces a strong smelling grease naturally which has numerous uses including hair gel. Tripp Dickson -Affable Rogue Once owned a dairy that burned down when a nearby monastery caught fire. Tripp selflessly tried to save as many people as he could from the fire while putting life and livelihood at risk. This left Tripp destitute and had to survive on the kindness of others.He vacationed under the mountains and thus knows some things about dwarves. Tripp has long hair around his bald top that he styles with grease he harvests from Bork. Tripp has had a very colourful sexual history. Wa Chuwan - Guilt Driven Monk Once a street urchin who desired the secrets of the monks, a self proclaimed child prodigy he grew tired of how long the training was taking and asked to advance faster. In a heated argument with his sensai he threw a sconce on the ground onto the floor of the leaf monastery causing a fire to quickly spread. The event wracked Wa Chuwan with guilt who took a vow of asceticism to become a better monk and to punish himself. Upon hearing that Tripp saved people from the fire he felt indebted to Tripp and decided to join Bork and Tripp on their journeys. The fire has filled him with a fetish for flames. Wa Chuwan also has a hair-trigger when it comes to seeing photographs of women. Has a crooked nose from getting punched in a game of cards. Has a retroactive brain virus. He enjoys Hot water as his drink of choice. Wa Chuwan is a teetotaler. He enjoys spicy foods to the point where he will eat a mouthful of wasabi if given the chance. Wa Chuwan isn't his birth name, rather it is a title bestowed upon him when he was at the temple which means Ambitious Orphan. Fitzwidgit A gnome bard in his 50's which works out to be the cusp of adulthood for gnomes, he seeks to find his father who has been missing for many years. Fitzwidigit is played by Menen S1E6 and onwards. His main skill is juggling and fights with magic.Can be surprisingly intimidating, uses threats of disease rather than physical harm. Minor Captian Tiberius Havar Staff at Camp Loren, greeted the heroes as they entered camp. Really loves his dead wife. Asked the party to help him investigate the murder of Issac.His body was later found in the ruins of the Hart Burn where he seems to have burned to death.Had a small head. According to Akriff Dagon he ran into the forest in a fit of madness. Also according to Akriff he likes to pretend that his wife is still alive despite her being dead for years. Mrs Maria Havar The wife of Tiberius Havar, she gave him a dagger which was later used in a murder. She is drop-dead gorgeous. According to Akriff Dagon she was taken by cancer and died many years ago. Lieutenant Izen Karo Staff at Camp Loren. Large square box of a Half-elf (half human) He has a fondess for McNamara but that is where it ends as he is a Eunuch.He locked the group in a dungeon for unknown reasons before moving the entire camp to Yop. He is friends with Akriff Dagon. Izen failed out of the Clown Academy before joining Royal Academy and opens up emotionally if you get him drunk. Fergus Tanuk Staff at Camp Loren. He is a merchant who supplies Camp Lore. He was on contract for the Northern Kingdoms. Private Sconcesiska McNamara Staff at Camp Loren. Female, Half-elf half human. Isaac Drakeroot Writer of the Journal of Isaac Drakeroot. Found dead in SE1EP1 he was the favorite inspector of the King of the Northern Kingdom. Isaac was sent to Camp Loren to get it up to snuff where he himself was snuffed. Blue-Blooded, inbred and generally royal. Footman Andre Peters Just a guy, old guy, just a guy doing shit. Was supposed to protect Issac but was hostile to him out of jealousy for his position. Bork's Dad Proponent of the safety of sconces. He was a pirate captain who one day while plundering a town Bork's Dad went to the house of the Governor and picked up an obvious sconce based trap, Bork's dad was so trusting of sconces that he thought the trap could never be tired to the sconce and was crushed by a large piece of heavy material that fell from the ceiling killing him instantly. Gabe Newawl A legendary toy maker, seller, and creator of the hoop n stick. Some say that he would come each summer and steal your wallet like a reverse Santa. Nic The owner of The Hurt barn, he uses magic to serve patrons in order to keep his magical skills in tip top shape even though he dropped of wizards college when he bought the tavern. He is French. Harvix A struggling bard with some unorthodox opinions. Harvix doesn't intend to go on racist tirades but recently has been unable to keep his unpopular opinions to himself. He does childrens partys,events, weddings, and funerals but no longer does Bar Mitzvahs for obvious reasons. He wears an amulet that has bound a curse to him that makes him speak his mind until he is a better man. Melandra The wife of Nic, she is a Witch and a fortune teller. Prince Muzk A worried elvin Prince of a far away land on a quest of redemption and foibles. Lost the ancient stone that powered his city on a dare. this lead him to being banished from his kingdom in the south. Gave the party a letter to be taken to Yop. Gavroche Guardian of Prince Muzk, supposedly a ladies man. Arlondo Dwarf Cleric on a never-ending quest to prove himself. Follower of Ralm. Ralm gave him a dream where he bestowed a quest upon him to find a scroll which was burned up in a fire one hundred years ago and so he has deemed that he should learn the knowledge that was once on the scroll to recreate the scroll. Perfect Paul & Sweet Simon A cool man and a nice man, this duo are mercenaries hanging about the Hurt Barn waiting for work. They describe themselves as sell-swords extraordinaire but are drunk when they meet the party. they are offended by the party and leave never to be seen again. Ezark and Lunk A Half Giant and an Ork pair. A rival pair of mercenaries who also hang around the Hurt Barn without work. The pair met their grisly end in the basement of the Hurt Barn. Vicar of Soupro:Tim This Vicar lives at the Church of Soupro in Yop. Limerick King of Yop (Dethroned) The undisputed king of Limericks.along with his wife he loses the 2nd annual limerick off horribly. Akriff Dagon The owner of the manor in Yop, a fan of Limericks. He is a patron of the arts. His grandfather started a cult and because of this Akriff must inform anyone who comes to his home that his family was involved in this cult.This cult believed in the power of blood to shape a person into anything they wished. Long time friend to Izen Karo. Madame Fey A lovely woman. Lifeguard Hoss a lifeguard for the Dagon Manor's Swimming pool.He is not needed in the slightest as the pool is shallow and no one ever uses it but he does make enough to live on doing this job. Cook Lindsey A bakester who works in the kitchens of Dagon Manor, her specialty is Irish Stew but she also makes a damn good spicy curry. She is married and lives away from the manor. Places Continent - Roanok "Adrift in the mantioc sea the continent of Roanok is home to a plethora of races. To the north lie seafaring human colonies, settled over a thousand years ago. On the western peninsula the gnomish homelands of marsh and hills. Toward the center of the continent lie the Dwarfish Mountain Holds, great catacombs of gold and gems hidden beneath the earth. The southern badlands and forests are home to both Elf and Orc, both of which are fighting constantly over precious water and land" - Se001Ep001 "Welcome to Roanok" Roanok is not to be confused with Roanoke, Virginia. Regions Gnomeian Highlands A learned region of the Gnomes which produces many books regarding mechanical design of intercourse machines. The Northern Coast This area was the starting point for our heroes. The land is covered in snow and an "Insufferable cold that has long permeated the surroundings of the human colonies" ''While more heat loving races tend to stay away from the area the more hardy humans and some stray outsider races also inhabit the region. Has a lot of Witches who like to hex dead bodies. '''Cities,Towns and Settlements' Quayonascoddsea The town from which Tripp reportedly is from. The mayor Phillip Glass oversees the town, sounds like a heck of a place. formally Home of the Leaf Monastery which burned down in a great fire that destroyed a significant amount of life and surrounding land. The Great fire however was credited up to the poor standards of fire safety as the whole monastery was made out of dried grass and leaves and built over top of the coal monastery. The monastery also housed Mimic related relics.Gloves of clapping originate here.In the northern Kingdom. The Hurt Barn A tavern at the crossroads between Yop and Corningdale. A converted barn with huge barn doors. Has a rustic charm. The Tavern seems to be doing well despite it's odd location and has many patrons ranging from elves to dwarves due to his cheap drinks. The bartender is a practicing magic user named Nic who dropped out of wizard college and bought the place to stay afloat. The building was originally a very beat up old barn before being converted to a tavern by Nic. The Hart Burn A sister establishment to The Hurt Barn near the The Hurt Barn. Geographically the Hart Burn exists both on the same road to Yop as the Hurt Barn but also on the other side of Yop suggesting the road makes a large U around Yop. The Hart Burn burnt down while the party were sleeping at the Hurt Barn. This establishment has a history of blood cultist rituals. 'Corningdale' A settlement West of Yop and The Hurt Barn. Yop A Settlement in the north where Tripp's cousin lived. it is east of Corningdale and The Hurtbarn. A charming eloquent shithole. Home to the Dagon Manor and the Church of Soupro, There is an annual limerick competition here sponsored by the church and the manor. Mines of Hoppofff The heroes here bluffed they were cannibalistic barbarians and had to eat a dead dryad to scare the others into leaving them alone. Camp Loren a Camp where Issac Drakeroot traveled to for an investigation. A lackluster camp, fringe outpost of the northern kingdom. Items and Equipment * Glove of Clapping - 'Found in se1ep1 by Tripp. ''When worn the right handed leather glove produces a clap sound when the word "Butterfinger" is uttered. Created as an answer to the question "what is the sound of one hand clapping" in the Leaf Monastery, these gloves became popular in the area as a novelty. Despite the description the glove works whether worn or not. * '''A Big Stick '- '''The primary weapon of Wa chuwan which he started with. It serves as a quarter staff in combat. * '''Green Headband- '''A headband made out of fine green material of the royal court of the Northern Kingdom. It was taken from the body of Issac Drakeroot in se1ep1. Worn by Wa Chuwan * '''Bork's Maul- '''The starting weapon for Bork, he whispers to it sometimes before bed. Plot Summary '''Episode 0 - ??? ' The mysterious prequel reportedly not canon. Season 001 ep 001 Dungeons and Devons: Bindl's Twisted Ambition - Metronome Overwhelming! OR The Trouble with Tribbles?! (also known as Pretend Men)(also also known as Who Killed?) ' This episode featured no props but metronome did dress up as his character Wa Chawan and an audience member brought a cowl. The episode opens with our heroes on a road heading south. The heros are leaving the Mines of Hoppoff after fighting some dryads and looking for respite. The boys find a dead body which Tripp reasons out to be a dead Elf who died from a stab in the back with a dagger which reads ''"from your eternal love, Maria" the victim had not been dead for more than three hours. Tripp logic's out that this is a trap while covering himself in blood and spreading his fingerprints all over the crime scene. Wa Chuwan lusts for the royal cloth around the body and tries to convince the others to allow him to take a headband worth of the green cloth. Tripp goes to a nearby well to clean himself but instead finds a book with a large golden latch titled "Issac Drakeroot's Journal" written in common. They read the journal as Wa Chuwan cleans Tripp and Bork investigates the crime scene more. The bloody footprints lead to the remains of Camp Loren. Captain Havar greets the party who inform him of the demise of Issac who then runs out of the camp to the crime scene. Havar declares the dagger to be his. Wa Chuwan finally convinces Havar to allow him his headband worth of cloth. Havar convinces the party to investigate the murder as a third party in exchange for the Kings favour, cloth and lodgings. The party are invited into Havar's work tent to rest and they investigate the tent before they sleep. The party finish reading the journal revealing that Issac believed he had conspirators against him but the rest of the book is ripped out. the next morning they meet Lieutenant Izen Karo and Footman Peters who both reveal a grudge against the deceased. The gang speak to Fergus the merchant who offers to trade what he knows for help opening a large ornate chest which has a riddle on it written in elvish. Tripp annoyed yells the answer to the riddle which Wa Chuwan translates to open the chest revealing only sand and a single gold coin but Fergus tells the group that the Private got into a shouting match with Issac the night before the murder.They confront the Private who stonewalls them when they reveal what they know until Bork charms her, she reveals she was trying to convince the investigator not to reprimand her but offers no more than that. The heroes then grill Havar on his battle plans and how it doesn't match up to Issac's Journal. Havar relents and gives the companions another page of the journal that incriminates the Merchant and so the group go and intimidate the Merchant who confesses that he is a doppelganger and that he killed Issac . The doppelganger explains he just wanted to live a simple life of the merchant whose identity he stole and that the inspector would have revealed that he was a monster and ruined his humble life so the doppelganger had to kill him. The doppelganger offers his savings for his freedom but group decide to arrest him anyways. This doppelganger decided to resist arrest and so bork swung wildly at him, while this miss it allowed Tripp to get in a powerful sneak attack with his knife, Wa Chuwan whiffs with his staff allowing the doppelganger to strike tripp in the leg causing a fairly substantial injury. Bork who has now recovered smashed the doppelganger in the skull knocking him stone cold onto the floor. The group tie up his unconscious body and pocket a small treasure map dropped by the crook. Tripp pockets some sand and the gang finds 2 and half gold pieces on the body. The party carry the merchant back to Captain Havar who rewards the party with 20 gold pieces each. The gang end the day by getting to the treasure cave but as soon as they enter Izen blocks them in. '''Season 001 Episode 002 First Delve The episode picks up where the last left off with the party trapped in a dungeon. Bork tries to remove the rock blocking them in but it is replaced with two more rocks. Tripp notices the candles are floating without sconces and senses they are very magical. The only option is to move forward and so Bork cowered behind Tripp who boldly moved into the darkness, sensing nothing the rest of the group ventures forth. Wa Chuwan convinced that a pile of skulls is a mimic throws a rock the skull where many rats played, destroying the pile. Tripp consoles his friend and notices a breeze indicating an opening elsewhere in the dungeon. Tripp sets off a trap that reveals a slime cube and the party takes a moment to let Tripp recover from sand going into his eyes. The group follow a fork in the path to a chest flanked by real candles Tripp assures the group that the chest couldn't be a mimic but once he feels the chest is breathing and sweating he decides he may have been mistaken. Bork in vain tries to convince the party to fight it anyways but they reason out that it would be a hard fight and not worth the reward and so they double back and continue down a different part towards a second chest. Tripp notes that the chest isn't booby-trapped but contains one single suspiciously nice pinecone. Bork takes the pinecone as Tripp realizes it's just enchanted to be wanted causing two skeletons to rise and attack.. Tripp tries to trip one which then smacks Tripp knocking him unconscious on the ground. The second skeleton attacks Wa Chuwan giving him a small cut on his ribs. Wa Chuwan crushes the attacking skeleton with his really long stick and Bork misses the skeleton leering over the downed Tripp. Tripp tries to stand but cannot. Wa Chuwan makes a desperate swing that misses the skeleton. Bork hits the skeleton with a rattling hit that doesn't quite kill the skeleton but removes half his bones. The slender skeleton hops around not really doing any damage but running down the clock on tripp as he ducks and weaves the other boys. Tripp manages to not succumb to his wounds and Wa Chuwan over-hands his stick, knocking the skeleton completely asunder. Bork rouses Tripp long enough to feed him his health potion which crashed D20. After a short rest the gang continue down the stairs. Tripp finds a rooms with paintings and takes them. Tripp meets a goblin but before he can say anything Bork pins him to a wall with a javelin. Wa Chuwan takes the painting in this room as Tripp shames Bork. Wa Chuwan searches the dead goblin for couple silver pieces and a photo of his goblin wife which he promptly ruins. The party splits up to explore the floor, Bork takes the goblin corpse as a shield. The party split up and explored this floor finding it to be further inhabited by Orks and Skeletons. Bork finds a chest which Tripp opens to obtain a shortbow. Bork finds a hole in the wall and grabs a bag of coins out of it which sets up off a steam trap, bork finds the bag to be full of chocolate coins. The party carefully move from room to room avoiding Orks and Skeletons and collecting paintings until they find a fairy ring. Both Wa Chuwan and Bork enter the ring and are put into an odd glazed eye state and they start to demand the glove of clapping from Tripp. Tripp doesn't want to and so tries to burn the fairy ring in vain. Tripp refuses to give them a glove and ring expels them, they decide to leave the room. They find themselves in a room that smells like sulfur where tripp gives his glove of clapping to Bork. The gang find another riddle chest and after easily solving both riddles releases Fizwidget the Gnome who is dazed and confused. The party recognize him and decide to help him. Fitzwidget reveals that the books in the dungeon on schematics on how to make sex machines. In another book filled room the doors close as the group enters and they must solve another riddle! The books here are written in a language none of the party understand so they follow the riddle's advice and break the sconces, rendering the room black and showing that some books glow blue. The crew each grab a book and doors unlock. The final room is guarded by two skulls which Tripp distracts with his glove of clapping, luring them away so that they may all escape up a staircase and to freedom as they clamber out of the well from the first episode and think whether they take revenge on Karo or move on. Season 001 Episode 003 Hurt Barn After some deliberation the gang decide the best course of action is to skirt the outside of the camp to see what is going on there. The party discover that most of the camp has packed up and is now gone except the captain's tent. Bork points out the captain had a lot of swords and they peak into the captain's tent however it's empty save some empty containers and one crate of very kissable apples which everyone eats/kisses except Fitzwidget who looks on in horror. The group then investigate the rocky area where they found the dungeon entrance in S1E1 finding nothing. Decideing there is nothing left to do here the heros decide to head north (even though they initially came from the north and thus would be backtracking but thanks to a sudden shift in polarity of the earth north is now south and so they go in a new direction) where they find the Hurt Barn a Tavern on the crossroads between Yop and Corningdale which lay to the east and west respectively. Bork walks into the tavern because he wants to drink so the others follow.The tavern is nice and warm, the patrons seem generally friendly and so the group stay a while enjoying some hot drinks. The Bartender uses actual magic to serve the group. After some drinking the group are taken with the local bards hate-speech infused version of a classic song and decide to question the performer on the lyrical content. The bard is very ragged looking man named Harvix who for some reason can't help but to infuse his songs with his true repugnant opinions on elves, women and other groups. Harvix shows the group an amulet he gained recently which Wa Chuwan reads and deduces that the amulet bears a curse that makes Harvix speak his mind until he becomes a better person. The group considers Harvix to be a lost cause and leaves him to suffer. Bork, Wa Chuwan and Tripp go to see Melandra,the wife of Nic and the fortune telling witch. Melandra agrees to give the party a "deep reading" in exchange for clearing some rats from the basement. Bork jumps down the trapdoor to the basement. Bork finds two rat-like bidpedal monsters with knives worshiping a makeshift idol. Bork falls over and the rats turn their attention towards Bork as he picks himself up. Bork smears the first rat's brains over the floor with a well placed javelin. The 2nd rat enraged by the murder of his friend tears into Bork who bashes the rat down with his maul to get him off of him. The resulting splat hits three of the four basement walls. Bork approaches the idol and takes the content including a cup, and some coins. The cup when taken starts to shake very quickly and so Bork holds onto the cup harder. The cup violently tries to wrench itself from Bork to no avail, coins inside the cup float around the cup and a hole in space opens. This space and time portal summons forth an abomination resembling fleshy vomit with teeth. Bork gets the rest of the party to show them this weird creature who react in confusion. Tripp decides the best course of action is to ask Melandra about the flesh creature. Melandra wants to see the monster who has now slimed away down a grate in the floor. Tripp investigates the scene and finds a single ruby which he displays to the group. The group find a dungeon like sewer under the grate. Wa Chuwan takes the black coins, pitch black and oval shaped. Wa Chuwan decides to talk to the Elvin travelers who reveal that Harvix's curse is a common form of punishment for the dark elves. The elves give wa chuwan a letter to be delivered to Yop. The party discus their plan around a very busy cleric of Ralm who gives the group a cold shoulder until Tripp mentions Ralm. Ralm tells the party of his quest to find a scroll that was burned in a fire many years ago and is impressed by the ideas for reclaiming the knowledge on the scrolls which include finding notes about the scroll and doing a rubbing. The gang rolls over to the next table to meet Perfect Paul and Sweet Simon who describe themselves as the best soldiers for hire in all the world. Meanwhile Fitzwidgit is hitting it off with Lunk and Erzak, a rival mercenary pair. Tripp schemes to get the two mercenary pairs to compete in three trials, a game of intelligence, a riddle off. a game of courage "whats in the Grate" and a game of strength that is a sword battle. The mercenaries and the party make their way to the basement to start the trials. The winner of the riddle off are Lunk and Erzak with a terrible riddle about fishing. The courage test involves each team sending one member down the hole. Lunk and Paul jump down the hole. Paul returns first with five rat skulls followed by Lunk with a handful of rubies. Lunk is declared the winner and so Erzak and Lunk are declared the winners overall but Paul and Simon call the contest rigged and leave. Lunk looks out of sorts and bursts open like a caccoon for a flesh monster whom consumes the corpse of Lunk and then swallows Erzak whole. The party have to fight this orc-fed monster to escape the basement. The beast is lit on fire by Fitzwidgit, Tripp seeing how the beast hates fire harries the monster with a scone allowing Bork to smash the flesh monster to pieces with his hammer, defeating it. The monster's body turns into a fist sized ruby. Tripp smacks the ruby and the party go upstairs. The gang leave the tavern carrying some belongings from Lunk's table heading off towards Yop but not before Wa Chuwan tells Nic about the ruby in his basement. Season 001 Episode 004 Next Stop: Yop part 1 of 3 Tripp, Bork, Wa chuwan and Fitzwidget are walking down the road towards Yop. The group come across a burned down building. Tripp tastes the soot and determines the fire happened four or five hours ago. Tripp determines the building to be the Hart Burn and a body inside to be that of Captain Tiberius Havar. Havar has a colourless gem on his person.Bork takes his helmet as evidence of his death. Tripp investigates the burnt up body, the face is mostly intact and trip finds footprints leading away from the fire, Tripp follows these footprints to the tree line where he is attacked by three dire wolves wearing shoes. Wa Chuwan beats one to death with hands, Fitzwidgit distracted the second while Tripp slipped a dagger into it's brain stem and the last wolf is surrounded and beaten to a pulp by the entire group. The group set up camp and skin then cook up their kills. Wa Chuwan makes some wolf-fur arm cuffs, Tripp manages to get one pelt and Bork can't salvage his wolf's hide. After a short rest the gang arrive in Yop. Wa Chuwan drops into the post office to send the letter handed to him at the Hurt Barn, however the post man is very rude and demands two copper from party to send the letter resulting in a net loss for two copper pieces from an angered Bork. The group check out the local church of Soupro, the god of saxophones. Bork hands off the helmet he took from Havar and Tripp asks about Havar's men, The Vicar tells the party about a limerick competition instead of anything useful. Tripp excited by the competition gives his own limmerick on the spot. There once was a man from Yop Who sat on a dick that would flop so he gave him viagra and boy did he have a big erection to bop - Tripp Dickson The Vicar is impressed and invites Tripp to join in on the contest. The group explore around the town until the competition begins in the church in front of a very meager crowd. The Party wins 2/3 rounds, (To hear this great limericks make sure to watch the VoDs!) and win an all expenses paid trip to the manor in town for a whole weekend.The party show up to the manor with Akriff Dagon. Season 001 Episode 005 Bork Grease. (Also known as DyD ee pee Cino} - ' '¡ Madre de Dragons!) part 2 of 3 ''' Most of the group elect to carry their stuff around with them when Madame Fey offers to bring their bags up to their room, all except Bork who removes his weapons first before handing off his sack containing Havar's Helmet. Akriff guides the party around the manor showing them his family crest, an octopus covering the planet and explains his grandfather started a cult and because of that he has to tell all travelers to his manor about it. Bork and Wa chuwan run off to the kitchen to terrorize Chef Lindsey as Tripp and Fitzwidget admire the rest of the home.The group sit down and speak to Akriff who reveals some information behind the troop at camp Loren including a history with Izen whom moved through here and the implied mental issues with the late Captain Havar stemming from the death of his wife. Akriff shows the group to their rooms where Bork shows Wa Chuwan the helmet of Havar asking if they should tell him or not. Wa chuwan speculates that they may have checked Bork's bag. Wa chuwan want's Tripps opinion so they shoo Akriff away and discus the prospect on a bed. Tripp want's no part in this and Wa chuwan advises Bork to hold onto the helmet for now. Exhausted Tripp goes to bed early. The party get changed and go down for dinner where Akriff talks more about his family's blood cult. Akriff tells the party about the local area and the old sewers that run all over the country which belonged to a civilization that was around three thousand years ago. The group move to the pool to tire themselves out and head to bed. The group are awakened several hours later by a large '''Thump noise from downstairs. The heros spring into action and immediatly try to pick open the door to Akriff's bedroom. Tripp picks the lock and Bork breaks the door anyways. The group finds nothing in the room except a chest. Tripp determines no one slept in the bed that night and then opens to chest to obtains the wand of wonders. The group go downstairs and find a trial of blood to the kitchen.The blood leads down a trap door into a cellar with a sewer grate and so the party head into the sewer. Tripp lights a torch and leads the way until they come upon another fleshy horror. Bork throws a pot of oil on it. Fitzwidget lights the monster on fire and the others beat it to death. The monster turns into rubies which Tripp burns and they melt. The group then investigate a hole and by dropping various things into the hole they discover that it is very deep and has a flesh monster at the bottom. Tripp rips up one of his paintings and stuffs it into one of Bork's oil pots then lights it on fire and drops it onto the flesh monster which lights on fire and spreads to the many other flesh monsters in the hole, killing them all horribly. The group continue on and look upon a dead mimic. 'Season 001 Episode 006 I Juggle! ' The group continue on their trek in the dungeon, now deciding what to do about the dead mimic. Fitzwidgit observes mimic teeth are legal and worth a good deal so the party take the teeth. The party pull every single teeth out of the mimic noting that the corpse has been mangled, burnt, cut and hurt in every way you can think of, whatever killed it really did a number. Tripp plucks a single silver coin from the mimic's inside. Bork takes the mimic. The group have to cross meter high water. Bork puts Fitzwidget in the mimic and pulls him using Tripp's bowstring across the water while the others follow behind. Tripp tries to judge the depth of a hole by yelling alerting two kobolds. Tripp and Fitzwidgit convince the kobolds they mean no harm and the kobolds leave. Around the next corner the group find another hole near some mushrooms and find nothing in the hole. Notes Some of the information here may be non-canonical because it was based on jokes which may or may not be excepted. Sometimes information is ret-conned in later sessions because of the players remembering certain important information incorrectly. Trivia * In the first episode there was a mimic the gang didn't find * The first appearance of the Conspicuous Rock is at the end of the first episode. * Episode 006 is the first appearance of Menen as an player. Originally Fitzwidgit was going to be played by a rotating cast but Menen did such a good job he got the position permanently and the rotating cast idea was late reused with The Cube.